undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Writing Contest 1/Fitz0021
Writing Contest 1- Jacqui Jacqui woke up Sunday morning with a smile on her face. It was eight o'clock and she was ready to be free. She went along with her normal routine, she showered, brushed her teeth, and got dressed, and then she went downstairs. She got her car keys off of the counter, skipping breakfast because she was running late to get to church. It was the day where she confessed her sins to be purged. She was hoping to get there early so she can get to Father Gabriel Stokes first. She walked into church and saw a line outside of the confessionals. She sighed and got onto line with everyone else. She got on line in font of a familiar face, her ex-boyfriend Theodore Douglas. The two had a brief fling, and Jacqui loved it. When Theodore broke up with her for some bimbo, Jacqui started drinking, a lot. But now she realizes se over reacted thanks to the power of God. She gave him a little nudge and he turned around. He was as suprised as anyone could be. "Hey Jacqui" he says giving her a hug. Jacqui loved the feeling of being hugged by Theodore again, he meant so much to her. "So, what did you do that made you wanna confess to God?" asks Jacqui. "Nothing in particular, I do this once a month. How about you?" he asks. "I go twice a month, but I never see anyone worth talking too". At the sound of this, Theodore lets out a little laugh. "Do you ever miss, you know being young?" he asks. "Of course... no wrinkles" "Very funny. I mean, c'mon we dated for five years. Don't you miss that time?" Jacqui smiles at the sound of this, of course she misses it. It's the one thing she wished she had back. As the line moved forward, Jacqui and Theodore continue talking about their relationship. Reminiscing was Jacqui's favorite past time. When Theodore got called to speak with Father Gabriel Stokes, Jacqui waited alone. She heard screams coming from the front of the church. Her, along with everyone turned to see what was going on. She stands in shock when a few people enter the church who appear to be dead. Their skin is grey, eyes yellow, and Jacqui swares she smells a dead squirrel. Theodore comes out of the confessional and joins everyone else in staring. When one of the grey-skinned guys came next to a young, latino girl, it bit her. Not in like a "MOM, BILLY BIT ME" way, but that thing just bit that lady's jugular. The blood spewed out from the girls throat and everyone panicked. Jacqui stood there in shock watching as people ran over children to escape. More of the people came and attacked more people. Jacqui and Theodore started making a run for it when Jacqui remembers about Father Stokes. She runs up to the confessinal booth and knocks on it. "Father, come out. These things are attacking people. We need to go father" Jacqui says. "Leave me to my prayers. You go Jacqui, make sure you go somewhere safe" says Father Stokes. "Father, just try, lets go" says Jacqui, not ready to let Father Stokes let go. She stood there, not giving an inch when Theodore comes and pulls her away. "C'mon babe, lets go" he says and they run out of the church. When Jacqui made it outside, she couldn't believe what she saw. There was a cool wind that went against her face. She looked around the streets, and there were people running away in fear while more of those people came to attack. Jacqui stood in shock, staring at the crumbling world. As she is staring at everything, a man who is in a panic knocks her over. Jacqui lied on the floor, not ready to get up. Whe closed her eyes and thought 'It's a dream', 'It's just a dream'. When she opens them she sees the world the same way as she closed her eyes. Realizing it wasn't a dream, she stood up and ran for Theodore who was waiting for her by his truck. On the way there, one of those things attacked her. It grabbed her, and Jacqui tried pushing it away. When she was trying to push it away, the man's head gets hit by a baseball bat, and Theodore stands there with it. "Thanks" manages to say Jacqui who is out of breath. "No problem, we have to look out for each other" says Theodore. The two get to Theodore's blue pickup truck, and start driving away. While in the car, Theodore played with the car radio, turning on the news station. When they got one, it was really fuzzy, and they couldn't make many words. All they heard from the man was 'dead walking, get to Atlanta'. Jacqui looked at Theodore who was driving the truck, and he looked at her too. "To Atlanta" he says. "To Atlanta" Jacqui repeats. Now Jacqui is holding hands with Dr. Edwin Jenner, looking into his eyes. She looks to him and starts crying, she's glad it's all over, even though she's leaving behind Theodore, her one true love. That's the last thing she thinks before the CDC implodes, and she burns to death. Category:Writing Contest Category:Fitz0021 Stories